ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Fuller
Kurt Fuller is an actor that appeared in Ghostbusters II. Ghostbusters Kurt Fuller was working as a real estate agent in Los Angeles selling in the Pacific Palisades nine years in and doing theater around the time of casting for Ghostbusters II. He was part of a successful play that Harold Ramis' first wife saw eight times. She recommended it to her husband and he saw it. He later approached Fuller and arranged for him to read for a part with Ivan Reitman. It was a scene where a desk catches on fire. The role went to Gilbert Gottfried. Yes Have Some Podcast Ep. 84 41:52-42:57 1/25/18 Kurt Fuller says: "I approached every audition with abject terror at the time. I will say this -- I'll tell you I was selling real estate at the time in Los Angeles, doing theater, and I did a play that was very successful and Harold Ramis' first wife came to see it eight times, okay. And she said, 'Harold, you gotta see this!' so he saw the play. And he came back and talked to me and, uh, said and arranged -- really, I owe this to Harold Ramis, may he rest in peace, uh, he arranged for me to read for a part, um, with Ivan Reitman. And I believe I don't know if it made it into the movie, it might of, I think it might have ended up played by Gilbert Gottfried. A desk catches on fire. Or it was a scene. I don't know, I can't remember." Yes Have Some Podcast Ep. 84 1:01:03-1:03:17 1/25/18 Kurt Fuller says: "When I was selling real estate in, uh, the Pacific Palisades and I had sold real estate for nine years. And did theater. Some of the greatest time of my life was working for nothing really." A deal couldn't be made to bring back William Atherton to reprise Walter Peck. Reitman remembered Fuller and he was offered a part, no negotiation. Fuller took a flight to New York for the first time, during winter, and was overwhelmed as it was one of his first jobs as an actor. He was taken to the set of the Manhattan Museum of Art exterior where he learned he was filming his first scene with Bill Murray. Just before the scene started, Fuller was told if Murray didn't like him - he would be fired. Yes Have Some Podcast Ep. 84 43:02-45:09 1/25/18 Kurt Fuller says: "But I think they shot it. I saw it on some other secret cut tape nobody seen or something. So you think you know everything. Uh, yeah, I know. I know. But then apparently, uh, I'm talking out of school but he won't mind. William Atherton wanted, I guess a whole bunch of money to do Ghostbusters II or they -- couldn't make a deal with him. Let's put it that way. A nice way is they couldn't make a deal with him, um, and so they -- Ivan Reitman thought of me from the previous audition so I didn't have to read for this part but I was -- was offered the part, you know. There was no negotiation for me. William Atherton, uh, was a , I mean, he had done some great stuff. This was one of my first jobs, except for the Hulk Hogan movie "No Holds Barred", you know, this was a big step up. Um, and I flied to New York. I don't think I'd been to New York. Uh, I'm staying at a big hotel. I'm completely overwhelmed. Completely overwhelmed. I-I-I think I've gone to Heaven. And then the next day I'm taken to the set. It's snowing -- and, uh, the first scene was uh, what finally what gets slimed -- I don't know what building they called it. The library? History -- uh, yeah, the museum, and I was supposed to go up there and it was with Bill Murray, ok, who I knew from Ghostbusters and Saturday Night Live, and I was -- I mean, he was a god to me and I was told just before the scene started - already, I'm shaking, I'm really shaking - 'Oh by the way if Bill Murray doesn't like you, uh, it's not gonna happen' " Fuller overacted and Murray tried to be nice about it, noting he brought a 'lot of energy' to it. Reitman told Fuller to 'do less than you ever thought it was possible to do.' Murray and Reitman liked the next take and Fuller kept the job. Yes Have Some Podcast Ep. 84 45:17-46:10 1/25/18 Kurt Fuller says: "So I went there and I, um, I overacted very, very badly and Bill went 'Uh, my goodness you're bringing a lot of energy to this.' He was trying to be nice. He was trying to be nice. Uh and Ivan came up to me and said 'Do less than you ever thought it was possible to do.' I said 'Oh, man. I'm so close to losing this job. So close to losing this job.' So I did less than I th--I thought I was almost somnolent. I thought I was sleepwalking. And they both went 'Great! Perfect!' So I kept the job and when I see it today, I was still overacting. That's how little I knew about, uh, film acting." Fuller filmed for about two months but he was paid a whole month for nothing. They wanted to try and film a scene over his left shoulder but the camera man didn't think it would work so the scene was scrapped. Fuller was still paid for the month. Yes Have Some Podcast Ep. 84 47:35-47:56 1/25/18 Kurt Fuller says: "I was -- they did not get it done quickly. I was there, um, for like two months and then they -- this is the great thing about show business which I didn't understand. I didn't work for a month but they paid me the whole month. They had to pay me. Oh my God!" Yes Have Some Podcast Ep. 84 48:04-48:30 1/25/18 Kurt Fuller says: "Because there was one scene they wanted me to shoot over my shoulder, okay? They wouldn't do this anymore but they had so much money and it was Ghostbusters so they just wanted my shoulder and they paid me for a month and I came back and the camera was over my left shoulder and they guy at the camera goes, 'Nah, this doesn't work.' and they said 'Okay, we don't need you!' And I wasn't even in the shot but I got paid for a month." Ghostbusters Related Credits *Ghostbusters II - Portrayed Jack Hardemeyer **Chapter 02: "World of the Psychic" **Chapter 10: Their Day in Court **Chapter 12: Two in the Box **Chapter 19: Scaring the Straights **Chapter 21: Tenth Level of Hell **Chapter 28: World is Safe Again **Peter's Concern (Deleted Scene) **Jack Buys It (Deleted Scene) **Statue of Liberty Back in Place (Deleted Scene) Other Works The information in this section is gathered from IMDb and is meant to only be a brief list of highlights of their career. *Manhattan Love Story (TV Series) - Actor for eleven episodes (2014) *Supernatural (TV Series) - Actor for eight episodes (2009-2019) *Psych (TV Series) - Actor for thirty-three episodes (2009-2014) *True Believer - Actor (1989) *Wildside (TV Series) - Actor for six episodes (1985) References Notes External Links * Video clip of Kurt Fuller in True Believer Gallery KurtFullerAutograph.jpg|Autographed Photo (formerly owned by Paul Rudoff) No Holds Barred gallery01.jpg|Kurt in No Holds Barred (1989) (Blu-ray gallery still) No Holds Barred gallery03.jpg|Kurt in No Holds Barred (1989) (Blu-ray gallery still) No Holds Barred gallery11.jpg|Kurt in No Holds Barred (1989) (Blu-ray gallery still) KurtFullerTrueBeliever1.jpg|Kurt in True Believer (1989) KurtFullerTrueBeliever2.jpg|Kurt in True Believer (1989) KurtFullerInWildsideEpisodeDontKeepTheHomeFiresBurningSc01.png|Kurt Fuller In Wildside Episode "Don't Keep The Home Fires Burning" (1985) Category:GB2 Actors